Talk:Olla Grande
now THAT picture puts the grande in Olla Grande! --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 22:12, 4 September 2006 (EDT) Testimonials *Killable with 75MNK/WAR, 75MNK/NIN, 75BLU/NIN, 75WHM/BLM *Killable with 75SMN/WHM and 75RDM/NIN by kiting Olla around the floor it spawns and having the SMN wait in the teleport room with Titan, using Blood Pact: Rage Mountain Buster. *Killable by 75Thf/Nin, 75Blu/Nin, and 75Rdm/Whm with little difficulty. Dragged him to the portal room and straight tanked.--Sham 19:45, 24 October 2008 (UTC) *Easily duoable by 75MNK/NIN and 75RDM/WHM. Important to apply debuffs at the begining of each new phase. *Easily soloed as 85BST/41WHM, using Dipper Yuly to evasion tank. Dipper made it through almost all of Peqena w/ out the need for Reward (only used it cause of Water IV getting off). To be honest, I only needed to reward once in each phase of Olla. All you need to do is make sure you re-apply Spiral Spin at the start of every phase and Olla's ACC will be a joke vs Dipper's evasion. Olla literally missed just about all hits, w/ only WS's doing any real damage. Even Grande has a hard time hitting Dipper w/ Spiral Spin on. Fight took less than 8mins or so, and was never in any danger. RedDragon08 18:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) *Easily Duoed 85Sam/Dnc 85 Whm/Sch, very easy. *4manned 81WAR/NIN, 81SAM/NIN, 85THF/DNC, 75RDM/WHM. Fight lasted about >1 minute pequena, 1.5 minutes media, and 3 minutes grande. Got a bit more difficult towards the very end of Grande as the rdm didnt debuff. Donwu 17:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) * http://i199.photobucket.com/albums/aa111/darkovercast2007/twowinters.jpg Darkovercast 21:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC) *Defeated solo as a SAM90/DNC45 - Certainly not the most easy fight I've done. Lost 3 times before the win, once to Olla Pequena already due to missing a Violent Flourish and getting hit by Flare for over 1300 points of damage. Other times I would just be overwhelmed by the repeated use of Mysterious Light and especially Double Ray. For the winning round, used a mix of evasion and Store TP gear, having evasion skill at 310-322, was evading a respectable amount of attacks. Did not use any weaponskills during the first two pots, but rather kept up TP for Curing Waltz III and made sure Finishing Moves were up as well for stunning big spells. Unleashed all TP with Sekkanoki and Meikyo Shisui on the last pot, getting loads of damage back from Double Ray and Mysterious Light, used a Vile Elixir +1 at around 200 hp, glad I happened to have that with me. That gave me the upper hand being able to finish it off and still ended up with only a little over 200 hp, but that was over 200 more than needed for a win! I did wish I had bring more ingredients for Jack-o'-Lanterns for on the first round, intimidating the pots helped a lot, obviously, just other things that didn't click. Might also say that the drop rate for the Ro'Maeve Water didn't seem too bad, got them faster than many other things. I have luck with the weirdest things, though. Next up, Genbu! 07:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) *Solo by 90RDM/45DNC. I killed the pot in the room first, building TP to nearly 300% with 5 finishing moves. I then used Composure and casted Refresh II, Phalanx, Enthunder II, Regen II, Stoneskin, and Haste. I also used Protect V and Shell V. My gear consisted of 3 MP/tick native Refresh, 2 HP/tick native Regen, and around -37% PDT (Shamshir +2 and Genbu's Shield). I did not use food. I popped Olla Pequena and pulled it back against the wall. I enfeebled with Slow II, Paralyze II, Poison II, Bio II, and Addle, using the proper MND builds where appropriate. It was fairly easy to melee down, just use Curing Waltz III where necessary, and save Violent Flourish for nasty elemental magic spells. Repeat the above twice with Olla Media and Grande for a fairly easy victory. Olla Pequena hit on the soft side, averaging around 35-60 per. Olla Media hit a bit harder, while Grande was hitting hard, anywhere from 45 damage with a shield block to 120 unblocked. All three also seemed to have capped accuracy against me. I wouldn't call the fight tense, but my TP did get rather low towards the end (around 100). My MP was always near-full, so I had that safety net in case my TP ran dry. Violent Flourish almost always landed when it needed to, missing only once on Olla Media. I reapplied Regen II and Refresh II once during the fight; my other Composured buffs did not wear off before I was done killing. The intial Aura Pot in the room did not repop before I was done, either. Good luck! --Bapidai 02:34, January 24, 2011 (UTC) * Solo by BLU90/NIN45 - Died the first try due to Olla Grande spamming consecutive Mysterious Light moves. Second attempt went much smoother. Cleared the pot in the room first then made sure health/mp were full and buffed with Utsusemi, Metallic Body, Animating wail, Battery Charge, Regeneration, and Cocoon. Popped Olla pequeno and moved to behind monolith in its room for the fight. Immediately debuffed with cimiscine discharge and kept it up througout if it dropped. Saved TP during pequeno and made sure to have shadows up when it died (mostly cycling through shadows and head butt while relying on melee damage). As soon as Olla Media popped, recast Cimiscine discharge, followed by Delta Thrust this time on media. Keep your ninja shadows cycling and keep regeneration up. (if nothing else it will counteract the hp loss of any debuffs they may cast on you) I tried to make quicker work of Media than Pequeno due to it posing more of a threat. Around 75% of its health I used a Chain Affinity~>Savage Blade~>Goblin Rush for a solo Light skillchain. This took it to nearly dead. At this point I had to cure a bit/recast shadows/cocoon/regeneration etc. A few sword swings later Olla Media was down and Olla Grande popped. Again, I immediately cast Cimiscine discharge and Delta thrust first thing. Olla Grande will use TP more frequently and hits harder. After applying your few debuffs, go into an all out zerg while keeping shadows/cocoon up when possible. Efflux + Quad. Continuum can be particularly handy here, followed by another solo skillchain if you have the TP. That about sums it up, you should have no problem finishing the fight before the regular Aura Pot has a chance to respawn. Good luck all! --Jylath 22:43, February 7, 2011 (UTC)